Taking Advantage of Alone Time
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: It is the last day of Christmas vacation; Scorpius and Albus are at Hogwarts, and barley anybody else is at the school, so Scorpius decides to take advantage of this. WARNING: CONTAINS MALEXMALE AND SEXUAL THEMES! (Must read my "What the Future Holds fanfic first, or you will be kind of lost.)


"Soooo boring," a spiky-haired blonde complained as he started poking the remains of his oddly colored food that he magically changed for amusement.

Scorpius rested his palm under his chin in boredom. It was the last day of Christmas vacation for Hogwarts students, and Scorpius was one of the few people who actually stayed at the school during the whole holiday. The absolute last place he wanted to be for the holidays was at school, but ever since he found out that Albus wanted to stay at the school for once, Scorpius decided that he should stay to keep him company.

Still poking at his food, Scorpius let out a loud sigh. His friends in Slytherin were gone for the holidays, so he had nobody to hang out with or make jokes with when Albus wasn't around. All morning he has been transforming anything that was in front of him into different colors, but it started to get boring very fast. He even tried studying for once. He tried studying for his favorite subject, which was potions, but he was STILL bored. Despite his boredom, Scorpius didn't have any regrets staying for his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that he could officially call Albus that now. They have been dating for two weeks now; the thought made Scorpius smile. Then suddenly he remembered that he hasn't seen Albus all morning.

"Where is Al anyway?" Scorpius wondered out loud.

Deciding to find out, Scorpius got up from the Slytherin table and started his search.

In the boy's washroom, Albus held his head back as the running water was flowing from the shower head. While the remains of the conditioner leaked down from his hair to his shoulders, Albus started thinking about Scorpius. Al has had a crush on Scorpius ever since his third year in Hogwarts, but his feelings for him became stronger and stonger ever since their fifth year. But why DID he have feelings for Scorpius Malfoy? Simple, Scorpius is, and always has been a mischevious, fun, honest, and funny person. He makes Albus laugh and smile when barely anybody else could. He even encourages Albus to try and do new things. Why ALBUS loved Scorpius was a simple answer, the real question was: why does Scorpius love HIM? Albus sighed.

'What could he possibly like about me? Out of all the girls, and even BOYS who liked him in the past, he chose me. Why would he fall in love with a boring egghead like me?' Albus thought to himself.

Albus escaped his thoughts and leaned down to turn off the running water. He walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging right next to it. In the process of drying his wet light hair with the towel, he heard a recognizable voice from behind him.

"Albus, there you ar-"

Albus turned around and gasped the moment he realized that it was his boyfriend, who seemed to be in loss of words.

"S-Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Albus asked, his voice being shaky.

Scorpius didn't answer, instead he just gazed at Albus' entire body with awe.

Almost forgetting that he was naked, Albus took the towel off his head and instead wrapped it around his waist in fear. Although half of Al's body was covered up, Scorpius continued to stare. The image of the light-haired boy's naked and wet body, front and back, invaded the blonde's mind. He has never seen Albus naked before, he has only seen his bare chest a few times in the past, but he never realized how perfect it was. He was perfect, Scorpius' boyfriend was perfect. That's right, this perfect looking boy was his boyfriend, so that means...his body was now his; all his.

"Hello? Is Scorpius home?" Albus asked out loud while snapping his fingers directly in front of Scorpius' expressionless face.

Scorpius gently grabbed Al's hand that he was snapping with, and a flirtatious smile appeared on his face.

"I was just looking for you," Scorpius replied alluringly.

Albus became dumbfounded when he heard the darkly-dressed boy's tone, and felt his hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I...I was just...reading, and then I took a...shower," Albus replied very slowly.

Scorpius didn't say anything. Albus carefully slipped his hand out of Scorpius' grasp and attempted a smirk.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Al inquired, trying not to look at his boyfriend's face for too long.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Scorpius said, still with the same tone.

The instant when Al's eyes fell on Scorpius' enticing face, he tightened the towel around his waist, trying to cover up his now erected member.

"Well, I gotta go get dressed now," Albus said a little too fast as he tried turning around.

Scorpius latched on to Albus' arm and slightly twirled him around as if he were a ballerina, making Al's backside join with Scorpius' frontside. The blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette's stomach almost in protection and began kissing his dripping-wet neck. It didn't take long for Albus to close his eyes and lift his head up slightly while a quiet moan escaped his lips. That one little moan rang through Scorpius' ears and sent a large wave of excitement throughout his body, especially in the lower area.

"You know, it's the last day of Christmas vacation, and my roomate in Slytherin is still not here," Scorpius breathed, continuing to kiss Albus' neck.

With his eyes still closed, Al just smiled hearing Scorpius' voice.

"So?" Albus asked innocently.

Working his way from Al's neck to his ear, Scorpius placed his lips right on his earlobe for a kiss.

"So, I can make you scream my name, and nobody could hear," Scorpius whispered huskily, placing a wet kiss on his skin.

That's when Albus decided to open his eyes again, only this time, much wider. Did he really mean...? Albus didn't have to think about it too long, because he felt something already poking him from behind. Albus breathed out loud, his face glowing with the color red. This was it, he was going to lose his virginity...and to Scorpius!

Scorpius advanced with his kissing, but Albus turned around. Scorpius gave a disappointed look.

"Before that, I really need to get dressed first. I don't want to walk around the hallways naked," Albus pronounced nervously.

"I wouldn't mind," Scorpius said with a wink, admiring Albus' body again.

Albus softly jabbed Scorpius in the shoulder.

Scorpius sighed.

"Alright fine. I don't want anyone else staring at your naked body anyway," Scorpius said. "You wouldn't want to know what I would do to them."

Albus smirked and grabbed his clothes from the ground. Before walking to the change room, Al peeked at Scorpius from behind.

"THEN you could take my clothes off," Albus said seductively.

Scorpius beamed at the thought.

* * *

Now fully-dressed, Albus could swear he heard his own heart beat echoing throughout the room. He was standing right in front of Scorpius in his room in Slytherin; the exact room where they had their first real kiss. While staring at Scorpius, he noticed the framed picture of him and Scorpius that he got him for Christmas in the corner of his eye. It was standing on a little dresser that he had next to his bed. Albus smiled, but his smile slanted when his thoughts directed towards his bed; he was going to have sex with Scorpius on that exact bed in any minute now. Albus gulped, and Scorpius sensed it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scorpius asked, genuinely concerned.

Rather than answering him, Albus gathered up all of his courage and pulled Scorpius in for a big and passionate kiss. Scorpius smiled while in the kiss and started kissing back. Albus wrapped both of his hands around Scorpius' shoulders, and Scorpius ran his through Al's hair. The couple then linked their tongues together in a little dominating dance. Scorpius began sucking on Al's tongue, and Albus granted the request by exploring all of the Slytherin's mouth with his, allowing Scorpius to hum in pleasure. The Gryffindore leaned in a little closer into the kiss, and he could feel the large bulge under Scorpius' pants press against him, and vice versa.

Soon their kissing began to get more intense and heatingly, and both of the teens let out loud muffled moans while they continued to suck on each other's tongues. Scorpius reached his hands down to Albus' hips and pulled his sweater off of his body, then he quickly pulled off his undershirt as well. Now Albus' bare chest was revealed once again. Opening his eyes, Scorpius rested both of his hands on the top of Al's smooth chest and moved downwards, earning a loud humming noise to come out of the brunette.

"I just had to see that perfect chest of yours again," Scorpius said in a hushed tone, resuming his rubbing.

Inspiring him, Albus decided to return the favor and pulled the blonde's shirt off as well. Now it was Albus' time to explore Scorpius' chest with his eyes. It was extremely smooth.

"Bloody hell," Albus said in admiration.

Scorpius smiled and licked Al's lips, Albus accepted the invitation and allowed him to insert his tongue into Al's mouth again. Albus kept his hands on Scorpius' collarbone as he continued to kiss him.

After kissing for five minutes, Scorpius grasped onto Albus and lightly pushed him on his bed. Breathing heavily, Al's emerald-colored eyes met with Scorpius' grayish-blue ones, and their eyes stayed fixed on each other for a long time.

After staring for a while, Scorpius paced himself as he started to unbuckle Al's pants, then he pulled both the Gryffindore's pants and trousers down his legs together, landing on the ground. Albus turned away from Scorpius' gaze in embarrassment. Scorpius just grinned.

"By Merlin, you're bloody perfect," Scorpius breathed, staring at Albus' whole body like it was candy.

Albus reacted by giving a bashful expression.

The Slytherin sat up on the bed with his knees and started to unbuckle his own pants as well.

Albus' heart-beat was in rhythm with his breathing when he saw the completely naked Scorpius Malfoy sitting right in front of him. He was so gorgeous, every little last inch of him.

Scorpius stretched Albus' legs more apart and placed his naked body right on top of his. Albus breathed in and out uncontrollably as soon as he felt Scorpius' erection come in contact with his.

Scorpius caught on to his lover's uneasiness, so he started leaving trails of wet kisses on Al's neck. This seemed to work, because now Al had his head hanging back in ecstasy. Scorpius' lips started travelling down to Albus' chest, and Al put his hands on Scorpius' shoulder blades while he continued to moan.

Later, when the blonde was kissing the brunette's lower stomach, Albus grunted when he felt his own erection growing more and more.

"Scorpius," Albus groaned.

Scorpius stopped kissing and looked up at him.

"I think...that I am ready," Albus stated bravely.

Scorpius leaned forward and caressed Albus' face while looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you sure Al?" Scorpius asked.

Albus inhaled.

"Yes," Albus replied with an exhale.

Leaning back, Scorpius sucked on two of his fingers and inserted both of them inside of Albus, trying to loosen him up. Albus grunted in slight discomfort at the feeling. Then Albus wrapped his legs around Scorpius' back.

Now that he was prepared, Scorpius positioned himself at Albus' entrance, waiting for his approval. Albus nodded in confirmation, so Scorpius took a deep breath, and the head of his cock entered inside of his lover. Albus gasped and clawed at his boyfriend's shoulder blades.

"Am I hurting you?" Scorpius asked quickly, no longer moving.

Albus bit on his lip.

"A little bit," Albus said, then he smirked. "You worry too much."

"Shut up," Scorpius said playfully.

Continuing to thrust inside of him, Albus' grunt of discomfort turned into a moan of pleasure.

"You could move more now," Albus said.

Scorpius obeyed and slowly thrusted in and out of him.

''You're so tight Al," Scorpius groaned. "It feels so good."

Feeling the pleasure build up more and more, the Gryffindore started to pant.

"Faster," Albus panted.

Scorpius moved his cock in and out of his lover's entrance with a much faster pace, and he couldn't help but moan while doing so.

"Albus," Scorpius moaned.

"Scorpius," Albus moaned back, putting his lips right on Scorpius'.

Scorpius kissed back while continuing to rock his hips forward. He began rubbing Albus' thighs, and he felt a vibrated moan come from the brunette, who still had his lips locked to his.

Still inside of Albus, Scorpius decided to pick up his pace. Albus felt Scorpius' cock hit his sweet spot and he yelped in pleasure.

"Aahh! Oh Merlin that feels good! Do that again!" Albus commanded, moving his hands from Scorpius' shoulder blades to the back of his light-blonde hair.

Hearing Albus say that sounded like music to Scorpius' ears, so he listened and hit that exact same spot again.

"Yes! Faster Scorpius! AAH! Faster!" Albus shouted, already feeling his orgasm building up.

Scorpius gave in and thrusted as fast as he could, feeling like he could release at any moment, and he could tell that Albus was very close as well.

"Scorpius!" Albus panted, throwing his head all the way back.

Albus kept repeating his lover's name, and that's when Scorpius knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Albus, I am getting close!" Scorpius warned, feeling sweat running down his face.

"Me too!" Albus yelled out.

Drawing to a big close, Scorpius rested his forehead right on Albus'. Scorpius hollered in between groans and thrusts, and started to rapidly stroke Al's aching cock.

"SCORPIUS...AHHH!" Albus called out, making the whole room shake.

With one last thrust, Scorpius shot his release deep inside of the brunette. Albus blushed madly as soon as he realized that his best friend that he loved for years was cumming inside of him. His realization made himself release all over Scorpius' hand that was still wrapped around his cock.

The very sweaty Slytherin collapsed on the Gryffindore and panted non-stop. Albus' panting went in synk with Scorpius', and then he put one his arms all around the blonde's naked body, with his other hand twirling his messy, spiky hair.

"Wow," was all Albus could say.

Scorpius laughed softly, then he placed his hand right on Albus' chest; he felt his heart beating fast.

"I love you, so much," Scorpius whispered. He felt Albus' heart beat even faster after he said that.

"I...love you too," Albus repeated. Feeling his boyfriend's hand on his chest and hearing him confess his love for him made Albus feel like he was in a really good dream. But that was the problem, it felt a little too perfect. Albus thought deeply about the question he asked to himself earlier while in the shower, and his eyebrows narrowed a bit, and like always: Scorpius noticed.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, now feeling kind of insecure, like he did something wrong.

Albus just shook his head.

"Nothing, you're perfect Scorpius," Albus said.

Scorpius smirked.

"So I've been told," Scorpius bragged.

Albus chuckled, but then breathed out of his nose and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So, what is a perfect man like you doing with somebody like me?" Albus asked with a defeated tone.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"You say "somebody like me" like it's a bad thing," Scorpius said comforting.

"Well, it IS a bad thing. Why did you fall in love with me? I am nothing special," Albus said almost angrily.

Scorpius bursted out into laughter.

"Uh, seriously?" Scorpius laughed. "Look at you! You're the most attractive boy I have ever seen! Do I even NEED to tell you what I already think about you? You're kind, talented, caring, smart. You have a good-heart...and not to mention: a nice arse."

Albus' entire face lit up from that short speech, especially when he heard the last two words of his sentence.

Scorpius traced circles around Albus' chest with his finger.

"Hey, do you remember the reason why me and Eruka broke up?" Scorpius asked seriously.

Al felt sad when Scorpius brought that up. He was happy that Eruka wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but he still liked Eruka, and he didn't want Scorpius and Eruka's friendship to be ruined after that.

"Yes," Albus said sadly. "You said that you didn't love her as much as she loved you.

Scorpius moved in even closer to Albus, so now their cheeks were touching.

"Right. Do you know why?" Scorpius tested.

Albus felt like he knew the answer, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, let's just say...she got a little curious when I spoke of you most of the time. Even before and after we uh...did it," Scorpius said.

Albus didn't like the image of Scorpius "doing it" with anybody else but him, but he did smirk of the image of Scorpius thinking about him all the time.

"You thought of me during sex?" Albus laughed lightly.

Scorpius looked embarrassed.

"I didn't say THAT...but yes I did...a bit," Scorpius admitted nervously. "Eruka didn't know THAT though. All she knows is that I was talking so much about you after and before that I swear she was considering putting ear plugs in."

Albus laughed again with his traditional snort.

"The sex wasn't that good by the way," Scorpius pointed out.

The brunette stopped laughing and felt bad again.

"I know there's no such thing as a "leave on good terms" break up, but do you think you two will still be friends after all of that?" Al asked. "You two have been good friends for a while now."

Scorpius gave Al a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about that," Scorpius said. "When she broke up with me, she was pretty upset. But just recently she sent me an owl saying that she hopes things go well with me and you, and that she will see me after Christmas vacation.''

Albus was happy to hear that, and then he realized something.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that SHE broke up with YOU," Al said.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeeaaah, I wasn't very specific that night when I said that we broke up, was I?" Scorpius snickered.

"No you weren't," Albus acknowledged. "So uh...was OUR sex good?"

Leaning in even closer to his face, Scorpius ran his tongue from Albus' neck to his jaw, which took the Gryffindore by surprise.

"VERY good. I just wish we could of done...more," Scorpius breathed deeply, placing a quick kiss on Albus' lips.

Albus kissed back, but now all he could think about was them doing more. He stopped thinking about it fast, because he didn't want to be hard again. Now his main goal was to wash up.

"Well, looks like I will need to take a shower...again," Albus complained, lifting himself up from the bed. Scorpius stopped Al and put his hands around his waist with a sexy smile.

"I can join you," Scorpius suggested in a whisper, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Albus considered this and pretended to be in deep thought, but then he looked down and noticed that he was in fact, hard again. He immediately thought that this little problem needed to be fixed again.

"Hmmm...sure..." Albus finally said.

Scorpius opened his mouth in a big smile and got up from the bed along with Albus. Suddenly Scorpius felt Albus grabbing his arm, so Scorpius turned his head to face him.

"...only if YOU scream MY name this time," Albus pronounced, giving Scorpius a wink.

Scorpius grinned almost evilly.

"Deal," Scorpius said.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the very sex fanfic I have ever done, hope it's okay. I didn't put oral because it is their first time. So please review x3_**


End file.
